


Stop at Green

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-21
Updated: 2002-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to, "In the Red." Clark begs for forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop at Green

## Stop at Green

by lavendersilk

[]()

* * *

Lex woke himself up with the sound of his own screams breaking the dead silence of the room. His body was covered in a cold sweat that covered his bare chest and drenched the cotton pajama bottoms he was wearing. The silk sheets of his bed felt like ice against his damp skin. 

A sudden cool breeze brushed over Lex. He scanned the room from his bed for the cause and let out a small sigh of relief when he realized no one was there. 

The bed enveloped him as he sunk back down into the soft mattress. He pulled the cold sheets up tightly around himself and tried to go back to sleep. 

Every time he closed his eyes the scenes played out before him: Clark sticking his cock into his mouth, or Clark thrusting deep inside of him with the feel of the carpet underneath him rubbing against his sensitive flesh. 

He had indulged in many fantasies of Clark but he never dreamed that the teen do something like this. It scared him to think that someone could have complete control over him like that. Clark's strength had made him feel trapped and helpless and he hated that feeling. 

Lex had scrubbed himself over and over again underneath the scalding hot water of the shower after Clark had left. He wanted to get rid of the feeling of Clark's hands pressing deep into his flesh, bruising him, marking him, and making him do things against his will. 

Clark was supposed to be the one to teach him how be gentle and take it slow. But apparently Clark didn't deem him worthy of that kind of love. 

"You are a horrible friend, liar... and kisser, Lex." 

Those words coming from Clark's beautiful lips, lips that he had dreamt of doing wonderful things with, cut deeper than the razor sharp teeth at his mouth. 

The lower lip that Clark had bitten into was made even more sore as Lex chewed on it to ground his emotions and bring him back to reality. 

When Lex blinked, tears came out from his eyes and streamed down his face. He shifted onto his side and curled into a fetal position, rocking slowly back and forth until he finally fell into a restless sleep. 

* * *

"Mr. Luthor is in a meeting right now. Can I take a message?" 

Clark sighed into the phone. "Do you know how long he'll be?" 

The sound of rustling papers sounded fake to Clark's ears as the secretary took a few moments to answer. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kent, but he will be busy for the rest of the day." 

Clark tried to hide the disappointment in his voice but it was evident in spite of his efforts. "Thank you." He placed the phone back into its cradle and walked outside into the warm afternoon sun. The weather mocked his mood as he made his way towards the barn. 

He remembered things in pieces at first. It had all come back to him two days after the incident. The vivid images of raping Lex sent a shiver down Clark's spine. He never thought that was something he liked or could get into. It repulsed him the way he had treated Lex now, but when he had the ring on he couldn`t help himself. Having Lex totally at his mercy made him feel this tremendous sense of power. It scared him that he had felt that way. 

Lex was always his best friend but over the past few months Clark realized that he was beginning to crave a different kind of relationship from him than one of friendship. 

While alone in his loft his mind often entertained certain fantasies of Lex begging for him to take him and to do things to him that he had never even heard of before, things that would cause him to scream out Clark's name at the top of his lungs. 

Lex drove him crazy like Lana had in the past. His cologne alone would be enough to get him hard. A little smirk directed his way sent an electric shock of arousal straight to his groin. But none of that had made him want to force Lex into doing something he didn't want to do. 

He knew he was strong but to have that kind of power made Clark afraid of what he was really capable of. Lex had been so easy to take advantage of he wondered if he could control himself around Lex if he was ever allowed back into his life. 

"What makes you think you're worth telling my secrets to?" 

"Because I'm your friend. You can trust me. And... I love you." 

Clark's body shook with sobs as he remembered Lex saying that to him. Even though he had treated him like dirt, Lex still loved him. 

There had to be a way for him to make it up to Lex. He would never live with himself until he was, at the very least, allowed to beg Lex's forgiveness. 

* * *

Lex walked into the Talon regretfully. He had to send some paperwork to Lana. There was a big possibility of running into Clark there so he postponed the trip until after the Talon closed. Lana had to clean up the tables and make the deposit, which usually took her forty-five minutes to an hour. Lex arrived at the shop exactly thirty minutes after closing thinking no one but Lana would be there. He was wrong. 

When he got inside he stopped dead in his tracks. Clark had his back to him and was helping Lana clean up the tables. 

"It's ok, Clark. Lex will be here soon. I won't be here alone. You don't have to worry about me." 

"I want to help." 

Of course Clark was all about "helping" people. Little did Lana know; Clark is the one she should be afraid of. Or am I the only "privileged" enough to see Clark at his most evil? Lex kept his thoughts to himself as the conversation between the two continued to make him nauseous. Cursing under his breath, he set the papers down on the nearest table he could find before turning to leave. He would have to call her later with the needed information. 

"Lex? I didn't hear you come in." 

Lana's voice made Lex stop with his hand over the door handle and he forced himself to turn back around. "I just came in." He averted Clark's face while talking smoothly to Lana and kept his eyes on her. "I need to go back out to my car and get some more papers. If you'll excuse me." 

"Sure, Lex. I still have a few more tables to clean up." 

"I can finish up the tables, Lana. You go talk to Lex." 

Lex couldn't help but look up at Clark when he spoke. He thought he heard a slight quiver in the younger man's voice when he said his name. 

Lana smiled. "If you really want to. I'm not going to complain." 

Clark looked down at Lana and smiled back. Lex's stomach lurched. 

Lana walked over to Lex and sat down at the table where he had laid the paperwork. After a few moments Lex realized she was staring at him. "Weren't you going to get some more papers?" 

Lex glanced over at Clark and caught his eye. "On second thought I think they're all there." 

Clark gave Lex a nervous lopsided grin then turned around and started wiping off the tables slowly. Lex wondered if it weren't for Lana being there would Clark have him bent over one of those tables right now. 

"Lex? Are you all right? You don't look so good." Lana looked up at him with a concerned expression on her face and placed a hand on his arm. 

Lex drew his arm back at the touch, completely engrossed in his thoughts of Clark. He quickly smiled at Lana to cover up his nervousness. "I'm just a little tired." 

"Because if you're not up to this we..." 

"No, I'll be fine." 

"Ok." 

The quicker he got this meeting over with, the quicker he could get home and far, far away from Clark Kent. 

* * *

After a few minutes everything was in order and Lana got up to leave. "Clark, is it all right if I have Lex lock up? I think I'll drive myself home." 

Clark nodded and smiled. "That's no problem. Be careful." 

Lex spoke up and winced at the desperation in his voice. "Lana, are you sure you don't want Clark to drive you home? It's dark out..." 

Humor was evident in her voice as she spoke. "I have a can of mace and I'm not afraid to use it, Lex. I'll be fine." She winked at Lex and made her way towards the front door. 

Seeing no way out, Lex turned slowly and addressed Clark. He was surprised at the calmness of his voice despite the uneasy feeling in his gut upon looking at the boy. "Are you finished, Clark?" 

"Almost. Give me five minutes. Night, Lana." 

"Night, Clark! Good night, Lex. I hope you get to feeling better." 

His smile faint, Lex answered, "Thanks, Lana. Have a nice evening." 

Once Lana walked out the door Lex advanced towards the bathroom. He sensed Clark walking fast his way and flinched when Clark closed a hand over his upper arm. "Please, Lex, don't run away." 

"What do you want from me now, Clark?" Lex hated the way his body shook with fear at having Clark touch him again. 

"I don't want..." Clark's voice died off and he sighed then let go of Lex's arm. He looked down at the floor while speaking. "I want to beg your forgiveness but I know that would never be enough. I don't know how to ever make it up to you. What I did..." 

Lex cut him off. "What you did was exactly what you have always wanted to do. The things you said to me, everything, it was the truth." Lex paused for a few seconds to see if Clark would speak. When he didn't he asked, "Wasn't it? Or are you going to put up that `innocent Clark' mask now and tell me it was all just a joke?" 

Clark closed his eyes and backed away from Lex. When he looked back up, his eyes were full of fear and desperation. Tears streamed down his face and his lower lip trembled. "You're right. I'm a sick person and you shouldn't have to be around me. You should kill me for what I did to you." 

Lex barked out a cold laugh. "Kill you? Can you even be killed? I hit you with my car and you came out of the accident without a single scratch!" 

Clark wiped his nose off onto his sleeve and turned towards the front counter. He leaned over the top and reached underneath to pull out a lead box. It was remarkably similar to the one Lex had given him to take Lana's necklace back to her, but decidedly different. This one was less ornate and a softer shade of gray. "I have something to give you." He handed it over to Lex then quickly walked away from the older man. 

"What is it? Is this supposed to make me forgive you, Clark?" Lex said with a smirk. 

"Just open it... Please." 

Lex did and saw a large cluster of green meteor rocks packed full to the rim. Realization dawned on Lex and he started walking towards Clark. He noticed Clark whimper as he turned the box around to have the box bask Clark in a green glow. 

"Are you all right?" Lex knew the answer but wanted to hear Clark say it. 

Clark swallowed convulsively and choked out. "I'm fine." 

Lex smiled at the obvious lie and stood in front of Clark as the boy twisted to try and get as far away from the green rocks as he could backed up against the counter. "Liar. You're helpless like I was when you raped me." 

Clark nodded and winced as Lex took a medium sized rock out and placed it against the skin underneath Clark's chin. 

"God..." Clark reached out to grab Lex's hand and made it travel down his neck. He pressed the hand holding the meteor rock tighter into his skin and cried out. His knees buckled, causing him to collapse onto the floor. 

Lex backed away from Clark. Fear evident in his voice. "Why did you do that?" He closed the box but still held the rock in his hand. 

"I want to feel pain. I want you to hurt me like I hurt you." Clark eased his way back up onto his feet and walked towards Lex, stopping five feet away. 

Lex closed his eyes and smiled. "How could I possibly do that?" He walked back towards Clark, holding the rock close to his heart. "You hurt me, Clark. I got over the physical pain quickly but there are scars around my heart that you will never be able to take away. No matter how much pain you feel." 

Clark gasped as Lex placed the rock onto his shoulder, slowly traveling down to press into his heart. 

"I'm so sorry, Lex." Tears started to fall from Clark's eyes as he squeezed his eyelids together hard. "I'm going to make it up to you. I promise." 

Lex reached up to caress Clark's cheek with his other hand. He smoothed his thumb over the hot tears. "I know you will." Lex licked his lips and placed his other hand over the back of Clark's head, tugging the hair a little before lowering the slightly parted lips to his mouth. Their lips met and Lex was gentle as he took his time exploring the warm mouth lovingly. He pulled away and whispered against Clark's lips. "I love you." 

Clark's breath caught at the words. He shook his head. "No, you can't..." 

Lex smiled sadly. "I always have." He pressed the rock harder against Clark's heart. "It hurts doesn't it?" After a small nod from Clark, Lex removed the meteorite from his chest and threw it across the room. He pulled up Clark's T-shirt and licked at the rapidly diminishing red, swollen area where the rock had just been. 

Clark moaned, "Lex..." 

Lex looked up at Clark and smiled. "Shh..." He kissed him again and it was a more passionate kiss than the one before but still gentle. He deepened the kiss when Clark thrust his tongue into his mouth. Lex sucked the pink muscle, eliciting sighs of passion from the teen. 

When he reached down for Clark's zipper, Clark placed his hands onto Lex's to stop him before it was all the way down. "No, Lex..." He dropped to his knees and began to unzip Lex's zipper slowly all the while looking up into Lex's eyes. 

Lex started panting when his cock was set free from its silky confines. He moaned, as he was deep throated immediately and cried out as Clark swallowed around the swollen head once and then again. "Clark!" 

The sight of Clark on his knees with his mouth completely full of his sex made his knees weak. Two strong hands grabbed the backs of his thighs and held him in place as he swayed backwards. Thumbs gently massaged in small circles as if to let him know they were there supporting him and Lex let himself relax. 

Once he became still, the hands traveled north and gently squeezed his smooth cheeks before one finger slowly pressed between, ghosting over the opening found there. Lex spread his legs wider to give better access and then his vision went black as Clark hummed around his cock while the tip of his tongue licked the head at a fast pace. He came down Clark's throat with a thrust of his hips and a low growl from deep in his throat. 

Lex dropped to his knees and Clark wrapped him into his arms. He gently rubbed Lex's back, soothing him as he shook with small tremors of pleasure. Lex nudged his face into the warm spot between Clark's neck and shoulder. He rubbed his forehead there, smelling sweat and Clark. It was calming and frightening at the same time. 

Clark kissed the top of Lex's head and murmured into his ear, "I've got you. It'll be all right." 

The words didn't make any sense to Lex. He was completely lost. There was no going back now. 

Lex pulled away abruptly. His face was inches away from Clark's. His breathing was heavy as he looked at Clark. Without saying anything he pushed Clark down, hands pressed firmly on his chest. Clark laid back and kept his eyes on Lex. 

Warm hands skidded underneath the hem of Clark's shirt and then lifted the garment up over the younger man's head. Lex licked and bit around Clark's neck then slowly made his way down, pausing at a nipple to bite it hard. A surprised cry from above just made Lex bite it harder then he licked it and blew onto it, cooling the abused nub. 

Clark sighed and lightly placed his right hand on top of Lex's smooth head. Lex shook the hand off and growled at Clark. Both of Clark's wrists were grabbed tightly by Lex's strong hands and pushed above Clark's head. 

Sweat beaded from Lex's forehead, trickling down his cheeks, and dropped from the tip of his nose onto Clark's face. The teen lapped the moisture up with his tongue as far as it would reach. Lex moaned at the sight before him as he let go of Clark's wrists and slithered down the boy's body, tickling the golden flesh with his fingertips along the way. 

When he reached the top of Clark's jeans he pressed his fingers into the tight material. He wiggled his whole hand into the boy's pants and grabbed at the sweaty hair just above the bulging crotch. 

Lex watched every one of the expressions that flew across Clark's face: fear, love, hunger, and lust, devouring them all. 

Clark started to make small desperate animal noises in his throat and Lex lost it. He pulled his hand out causing Clark to gasp. "Don't stop!" 

Lex smiled and captured Clark's mouth in a fierce kiss. Gasping for breath after the kiss, Clark's hips pushed up and bumped their two groins together. "Fuck me, Lex." 

A thigh found it's way in between Clark's spread out legs as Lex bit Clark's ear hard. He licked into the opening and blew air onto the wet flesh. Clark whimpered and started grinding against the hard thigh franticly. 

Lex pressed his body hard against Clark and whispered. "Let go, Clark. Come for me." 

Clark cried out as his orgasm shot straight through him. He arched his back, thrusting upwards once then slumped back down onto the cool tiles of the Talon floor. Clark's chest heaved and his eyelids were half closed as he looked up at Lex from beneath his dark lashes. 

Lex rubbed his thigh gently against Clark's dying erection a few times and smiled at the painful expression that lit across Clark's face. He moved slowly and slid off of Clark to kneel between the boy's legs. He lifted each foot carefully and tugged the heavy work boots off one by one, tossing them aside. Then he unzipped Clark's jeans and hooked his fingers underneath the waistband. He found the elastic band of his boxers there and dragged both articles of clothing down the boy's slim hips then threw them across the room. 

"Fuck." Lex panted at the sight before him. Clark bent his legs and spread his thighs wide. He was already half hard again. 

"Lex... Please." 

Lex grabbed the wet and flushed flesh of Clark's semi-erect penis slicking his fingers with the come surrounding it. He allowed his fingers to rub the tight balls, and lead them down to the crack until the tips of his fingers slipped between. Clark whimpered as Lex pressed inside the tight heat, pushing in and out slowly. After a few more little thrusts, Lex pulled his fingers out and wiped them across Clark's bare chest. He reached down and unzipped his pants, unleashing his bobbing erection. 

Clark gasped as Lex pushed the head of his cock inside his tight opening. Lex waited until Clark relaxed some and then pressed all the way in. Clark knocked the back of his head loudly against the hard floor and grunted as Lex pulled out of him slowly, leaving just the tip of his cock in Clark's body. He stayed that way until Clark began to writhe and moan, trying desperately to force himself back onto Lex's cock. 

Lex just let him cry and thrash until Clark said the magic word, "Please!" 

Lex smiled and bent down to kiss Clark gently as a reward then pushed back in and began a slow rhythm. Clark panted and moaned underneath him, grabbing onto his waist with both hands for support as Lex began to pick up his speed. 

Clark's breath quickened and Lex watched as his face twisted up in pain as he came again between their bodies. Come splashed all over Clark's chest and Lex's stomach. His ass clenched as he rode out his orgasm and Lex felt himself give out as he started pounding into Clark faster and faster. 

Lex threw his head back and screamed as he came, filling Clark, marking him, spurt after spurt with his hot semen. He continued rocking his hips against Clark until his body stopped trembling and he collapsed on top of Clark's sweaty body. 

Both men were completely out of breath. Clark reached his hand up to gently caress the back of Lex's neck and moved down to rub the silky material of Lex's shirt between his fingers. He nuzzled his cheek on top of Lex's head. "That was..." 

Listening to Clark's steady heartbeat underneath his chest, he lifted his head slowly and looked up into Clark's eyes. "Amazing." He touched Clark's lips with his own and lazily mouthed the swollen, pink flesh. 

After the kiss Clark asked hesitantly, "Lex, I... Can you forgive me?" 

A small burst of laughter bubbled up from Lex's chest and out of his mouth. He started giggling and couldn't stop. 

Clark's worried expression just made him laugh harder until he was choking, trying to get some air into his lungs. "Lex! Are you all right?" 

In between gasps of air, "I'm fine. Just..." Lex stood up and pulled his pants up in one graceful motion. 

"Please, Lex. Will you ever forgive me?" 

"No!" Lex was beginning to get angry with Clark for putting on this act. 

"But I thought you loved me." 

"That was a meaningless fuck. Just like you gave to me the other night. It had nothing to do with love." 

Clark's voice was thick with emotion and he shook his head. "It was more than that." 

Lex smiled at the youthful and nave expression on Clark's face. He ignored it and turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, "Good night, Clark." 

Rising to his knees, Clark began to crawl over to where Lex was standing. "Don't go. I need you. Please." 

Lex turned and watched Clark crawl over towards him. His heart ached at the site. "You'll only hurt me again." 

Clark grabbed Lex's leg and pressed himself against it. "No! I promise I will never hurt you again." 

Lex struggled against Clark's grip but the boy was too strong. "Let go, Clark." 

"I know what I did was wrong but I don't want things to go back to the way they were between us." Clark looked up into Lex's face. "Please." 

Lex saw the look of love in the green eyes, not red like they were the other day. "I don't see how it will ever be the same between us." Lex touched the top of Clark's head with his fingers. "You will have to do a lot more than have sex with me in order gain my trust." 

Clark clung to Lex's leg desperately, rubbing one of his hands up and down the thin material slowly. "Anything." 

Lex tugged at his leg and finally the youth let go. "Anything?" 

Clark swallowed hard and nodded his head. "Yes." 

"God, Clark. Do you know how you look right now: on your knees begging for forgiveness and offering your everything to me?" Lex reached down and gently caressed the soft skin of Clark's cheek. Clark leaned into the hand and sighed. 

A shiver ran up Lex's spine at Clark's submissive behavior. He ran his hand up the side of Clark`s head and gripped the black hair by the scalp. "I have many questions, and you will answer all of them truthfully." He squeezed the hair gently for emphasis, lifting Clark's face up to look into his eyes. 

"Yes." Clark gasped softly at the gentle tugs in his hair. "I will do anything you ask of me." 

"Good. Get up." 

Clark rose up swiftly, swaying slightly on his wobbly feet. Lex ran his hands over the sides of Clark's body, causing Clark to shiver and close his eyes. Lex leaned in close to Clark face, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pressed a small kiss to Clark's forehead and trailed tiny kisses all over his face. Laying his head over Clark's shoulder, Lex whispered into the sensitive ear. "Remember... You are mine." 

With a sigh of relief, Clark hugged Lex back. "Always." 

The End? 


End file.
